Eliza Whitehill
Eliza Grace Whitehill (February 25,2003-Present) is the biological daughter to Katherine Whitehill and Travis Donovan, the step-daughter to John Whitehill and the maternal younger half-sister to Landon Whitehill. During Eliza Senior year of Highschool Eliza is biten by child of the moon (werewolf) Logan Hathaway. Early Life Eliza Whitehill was raised by John Whitehill and his wife Katherine. Eliza's mother was murdered by her "father" John while she was three years old, as Katherine was planiing on running away with Travis and taking her two kids with them. The week before her planned escape she was bitten by a captured werewolf and her husband John saw the bite and killed her for her betrayl. Katherine getting bit by Travis is a forshadowing when child of the moon Logan goes on to turn their daugther Eliza. Childhood Eliza and her brother Landon both learned how to hunt and track from a young age. John believed that hunting and tracking was a more important skill than socializing,therefore Eliza often missed out of the opportunity to make friends her age. High School During her senior year of High School, Eliza and her family move to Forks, Washington. One of her father's hunting buddies heard word of Forks being a werewolf city (the source was really spotting shape-shifters and mistaking them for werewolves). Eliza begged her father to enroll her in Forks High School in hopes that she will get to have a real teenage experience, instead of being home schooled. During her first day of school Eliza meets Renesmee Cullen in her first period math class. Nessie strikes up a conversation, as she knows what it is like to be the new kid. With Elle's only knowledge of highschool being the stereotypes shown in TV, Eliza is a little intimidated at first by Nessie's cheerleader jacket. She warms up to Nessie after she sees her warm smile, and friendly attitude towards others. Eliza accepts Nessie's offer to join her for lunch. During her third period english class with Ms. Burton, Eliza meets a mysterious boy named, Logan Hathaway. Logan is intrigued by Elle's beauty, and spends most of class staring at her. Eliza mentions to him that a picture would last longer, Logan laughs and introduces himself. Through her lunch date with Nessie, Eliza is introduced to Claire Uley, Franchesca Jolie, Tommy Sullivan, and Theo Johnson. Eliza enjoys this lunch meeting and hanging out with peers her own age. Imprinting While out for a run on La Push beach Eliza gets knocked over by a handsom stranger named Seth Clearwater. In that moment Seth impritns on Elle and hopes that the pair can become freinds. Through Elle's friendship with Nessie,Claire, Grey and Chess, Seth has better chances at learning information about her. Through Nessies and Elle's friendship ,it will give her an opportunity to warm up to other memberes of the pack and leave rooms for chances of her and and Seth to meet and hang out. College Transformation Eliza first transformation was extremely painfull as all of her bones broke and took a new shape. Physical Appearance Eliza Whitehill is described as being an extremely pretty girl with red hair and green eyes with pale skin.Eliza has an athletic built strong built from track and bow and arrow training. Wolf Form for wolves only Personality They are described as being a strong ,indepedent woman who is not afraid to stand up for what she believes is right. Relationships Family Landon Whitehill is the maternal half-brother to Eliza Whitehill. Landon is often tough on Ell in the hunting field, the pair does not have a super close relationship .Landon does not show Ell alot of affection. Romantic Imprinter~Seth Clearwater Seth Clearwater is the shape-shifter boyfriend and soulmate of Eliza Whitehill. Seth Clearwater and Eliza Whitehill meet for the first time on First Beach when Seth knocks in to her during the wolfs beach football game. Seth and Elle do not get off on the right foot as she is annoyed at Seth bumping into her. The moment that Seth looks into her eyes to help her up ,he feels a graviational pull to her due to him imprinting on her.Seth and Eliza have a second encounter that night in the woods during Seth's patrol shift and Elles hunting trip with her family. Logan Hathaway Logan Hathaway is a child of the moon aka a werewolf who often shadows and looks out for Eliza during her move to Forks. Logan occasionally bumps into Eliza at the grocery store and other small shops in hopes that he will get to know her better.Logan planned for the pair to become close friends and would often keep tabs on her wear abouts through out the day. Both of Logan's parents are children of the moon and were very good friends in human form with El's biological father Axel Donovan. Logan accidentally bite Eliza during a rainy day hunting trip in hopes that Eliza will become his mate during the full moons. Logan Hathaway begins to develop romantic feelings for Eliza and attempts to come between her and Seth Clearwater. Logan often envy's Seth and the other shape-shifters due to their ability to change at will and the fact that they don't have to experience the pain every time they change. Friends Franchesca Jolie is the best friend of Eliza Whitehill, the pair first meets during their Senior Year of Highschool when Ell moves too Forks. Chess and Ell often bond over their love for adventure and life. Claire Young is the best friend to Eliza Whitehill, the pair first meets duirng their Senior Year of Highschool. Renesmee Cullen is the best friend to Elle, the pair first meets durign their Senior Year of Highschool in Marine Biology Class.At first Nessie attempts to befriend Elle in hopes of helping Seth Clearwater conect with his new imprint.Over time Nessie begans to actual enjoy spending time with Elle and the girls form a geniue friendship with no strings attached. Gallery 89eac1af6b599e265cfe0b019fd35d73.jpg Tumblr_mgwcscMNl31r37vhwo1_500.jpg 426cfccca44b690e249f23adef980867.jpg|Wolf form Tumblr nlxjfm7TPJ1tqzeoyo2 400.jpg 736full-lindsay-hansen-1.jpg|El at First Beach- Taken by Seth 736full-lindsay-hansen.jpg|Waiting for Seth to come back from a dangerous mission- taken by Nessie dcbe5c8ec699b358dbebfac13faa9955.jpg|Hiking in the forest near La Push-Taken by an out of breath Claire imRe2q0L17c.jpg large-3.jpg|Waiting for the boys to return with the girls -Taken by Chess large.jpg|Going Tribal for her first bon fire -taken by Chess Lindsay-Hansen.jpg|Waiting for Chess to show up for a sleepover at Nessie's- taken by Nessie NvCGlc53Hwg.jpg|Swing at the playground - "She looks so hot'' taken by Seth post-63621-0-91154700-1354942303.jpg thumb.jpg 466full-lindsay-hansen.jpg 755539cfc98d32301a28f9d78e6af908.jpg 260857003388039021_GLecqzp0_c_large.jpg img-thing1.jpeg ztJwzjAfa_A.jpg 4dcc9d52514fc10fd7bbf267ff0a43dd.jpg 268d30b2e320649b6c00e3242e220e31.jpg Largec.jpg 600full-lindsay-hansen.jpg UyOzhI2g5fM.jpg 7Hv616tbdnk.jpg|Hiking- taken by Seth 6619bd1bc45a1a4b2af88528819cba3c.jpg|First Date Outfit largeeliza.jpg tumblr_m7wrlfJJuZ1qb9o83o1_400.jpg tumblr_nyeo2ulMHa1uegks3o2_400.jpg tumblr_n1yt454vTT1sdxl4oo1_500.jpg 7ad5a403d58681addd024b7551b656aa.jpg 2192e1f056e09b022df8084dd8379dba.jpg 7baf18a8c2d825be7d7036d60dde6e9e.jpg 7ebbfe6babad843d2db0be56cbb787cb.jpg 9002dbc881474875cafa59bde3865b54.jpg a744c8b3cb0dfb90eaede7ff39d942e1.jpg e93b08cc3dcc16025d12d3327de8b05b.jpg fb9436f0b06ff4f0ec38108f1fc533d8.jpg Hunting Gallery 8bf7ab123e243b2dca61be9aea9844ba.jpg 011c07d0176fdfb74386bd5667e9bec8.jpg 72dd41362421f54074b60d1fdccd53fa.jpg 632_3277.jpg 90235f75a5f52e7aab23c535c1da7faf.jpg camo-dress.png camo3-620x620.jpg flaws-black-620x620.jpg H2D11473CAMO-HUNTINGBIRD-1.JPG 21f206941d8a5f2d5da44d951b3811d1.jpg 24fe198b34309f593c8abfa89ecaae68.jpg 991ab081488f36acb6d4fd060a13be44.jpg camo-ladies-Photo-HuntworthGear.com-900x450.jpg da1b65e337f0e0054c12126bfcb28fb7.jpg dffe6b5c165f291dc4e56cfd2fcbda49.jpg e3967059d46cc204c6c43c61b4659bcf.jpg ralph-lauren-woodland-camo-camo-hunting-vest-product-1-6081243-760627117.jpeg 2628430e64f3dc9dfc1f020231d8e64f.jpg Whitehill Eliza Eliza Eliza Eliza